Come back to me
by Morbidmuch
Summary: She smiled at the sight of the young man in the corner watching her every move, and he smiled back. Reid/OC


Author's note: First of all I just have to say, I have no idea why I got the idea to write this fic. I've never been interested in reading or writing CM fics, until I got this idea after watching the episode "Seven Seconds". So, this is my first CM fan fic, and I hope you like it. I might do a sort of sequel, or turn it into a series, but I need proper encouragement first.

Spoilers for episode 3x01 "Doubt"

Hope you enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, or the characters (except for Holly).

* * *

**Come back to me**

Holly laughed out loud when she saw the look that a tall brunette was giving her, but kept on dancing. Her hair bounced with her every step and her blue eyes sparkled. Moving her body to the music, she looked up when she could feel someone watching her. She smiled at the sight of the young man in the corner watching her every move, and he smiled back.

Dr. Spencer Reid looked around the club, trying to locate his team members. The BAU team was enjoying a night out after a hard week's work, capturing a serial killer in Mississippi. He laughed as he watched Garcia and Morgan swing on the dance floor, and his eyes were then drawn to a woman who was dancing alone.

She was quite short, had long wavy light brown hair and was dressed quite casually in a black knee length flare skirt, a royal blue silk top and black high heels. Catching him looking at her, the woman smiled, and he smiled back at her.

"I think Holly wants you to dance with her," JJ said and Reid looked at her.

"No, she doesn't. She knows that I don't like to dance,"

Right about then, Holly made a come-hither motion with her hand. Reid shook his head and she pouted. Dancing up to him, she grabbed his hand, a playful smile on her lips.

"Dance with me," she commanded, and Reid shook his head again.

"You know I don't dance Holly,"

"Please?" she asked in a small voice, and Reid sighed to himself. He couldn't deny her anything. He stood up, earning Holly to smile in contentment, and let her lead him out to the dance floor. He silently thanked God when a slow song started to play.

Putting up her arms around his shoulders, Holly started to move her body to the music once again. Reid placed his arms around her waist and mimicked her movements. He was not a skilled dancer, but if forced, he preferred slow-dancing. Holly just giggled at her boyfriend's awkward nature and gave him a reassuring smile.

"It's okay Spence. You don't have to prove anything," she whispered in his ear, and felt his grip on her tighten a bit.

Normally being very awkward around women, there was something about Holly that made Reid comfortable, and not nervous. He could talk to her about nearly everything, and the bond they shared was close.

When they had first started to date two years ago, no one thought that they would last this long. They were very different, Holly was outspoken where Reid was quiet. They had met when Holly had been on a tour in the F.B.I headquarters, and almost immediately formed an attachment.

_Flashback_

_Looking around, Holly gave an enthusiastic smile. The tour guide was babbling on about something, but Holly didn't listen. She was too excited to listen. Not looking, she turned around only to crash into something hard. Stepping back, she realized that she had crashed into a young man, and felt a blush creep onto her face. He was cute, with brown longish hair and the sweetest brown eyes she'd ever seen. He was dressed in a dark vest with a suit jacket and dark pants, and was holding a cup of coffee in his right hand. _

"_Oh god, I'm so sorry," she exclaimed and the young man shook his head._

"_No, it was my fault, I didn't watch where I was going," he paused "Are you here for the tour?" _

_Holly nodded."Yes, are you?"_

"_No actually, I'm one of the agents who work here,"_

"_Wow," Holly said, impressed. "You must be a genius or something. To be working for the F.B.I when you're obviously so young."_

_He laughed. "Yeah, I get that from a lot of people, miss...?"_

"_Oh, I'm Holly. Holly Taylor," she extended her hand and the man shook it._

"_Special agent Dr. Spencer Reid," _

_Holly took back her hand, smiled at him, and then looked around to see her tour group nearly disappearing. "Damn, I gotta go catch up. Can I meet you for coffee later? Caesar's at 5?"_

_Reid felt a bit overwhelmed but this gorgeous woman asking him out, but nodded quickly. "Yeah, off course. I'll see you later then." _

_Holly gave him a teasing smile. "Good day Spencer Reid." she said before she ran to catch up with her group. Looking after her, Reid couldn't help but to smile. She was so...full of life, and she seemed to have a twinkle in her eye constantly. _

"_Hey Spence, what are you doing?" _

_Reid looked up when he heard JJ's voice, and couldn't keep the smile off his face. "Not much," he replied, and JJ looked strangely at him._

"_And that's why you have that goofy grin__?"_

_Reid only doubted a minute. JJ was one of his closest friends and he trusted her with his life. "I just met a woman who was here with the tour group." he answered with a smile._

_JJ grinned "A woman huh? Was she beautiful? What's her name?"_

"_She's very beautiful, and her name is Holly. She asked me to join her for coffee later, at Caesar's," _

"_Wow Spence, that's great,__" JJ said sincerely, and then left. _

_End Flashback_

Later the same day Holly and Reid had met up at Caesar's for a cup of coffee. Curious about him, Holly asked a million questions. What she found out was that he was 24, had graduated from high school at age 12, and that he had an IQ of 187.

Reid had been equally intrigued by her, and had asked his share of questions too. He had learnt that she was an only child, was a freshman in college, and that she was interested in photography.

The two of them had gone on a few more dates over the next few weeks before finally admitting to have a relationship, and they had been together ever since.

"Woh!" Holly said as she and Reid walked back to the table where JJ was sitting. The slow song was over, and had been replaced by an upbeat one. "It's so damn hot in here, I need something to drink. I'll be right back."

Reid sat down and looked after Holly as she practically bounced up to the bar. Ordering a soda, she quickly made her way back to the table. Placing herself in Reid's lap, she drank the glass down in two seconds flat, and JJ raised her eyebrows at her.

"You know Holly, I could have gotten you a beer if you wanted one,"

Holly shook her head. "Nah, I'm good. I'm not much for alcohol anyway," she leaned back against Reid's chest. "Look who's coming over." she giggled, and both Reid and JJ looked up to see Morgan and Garcia make their way over to the table.

"Hi," Garcia said as she sat down on JJ's left side, and the blonde woman smiled at her friend.

"You're not dancing?" Morgan asked the group, to which Holly was the first one to answer.

"I was, just up until now. I decided to take a break,"

"I'm not in the mood," JJ said, and Morgan grinned before standing up.

"Now you are. Come on", he extended his hand to her, and JJ smiled before accepting it. They started to walk to the dance floor, but Morgan turned around. "You're next princess, so buckle up." he said to Garcia, who chuckled at him.

"Well aren't you two the very picture of cuteness," Garcia said to Holly and Reid. Holly smiled and dug her face deeper into Reid's chest, breathing in his unique smell. "I'm gonna go get something to drink, you want anything?"

Reid shook his head "No, I think we're good,"

Garcia left, and Holly looked up at Reid. She reached up to touch his cheek, and then spoke.

"I love you, you know that right?" she said, and Reid gave a small smile before he nodded.

"I know. I love you too," he responded.

Holly gave him a sweet smile before pressing her lips against his in a soft kiss. Smiling against her mouth, Reid deepened the kiss a little, and gently traced his tongue along Holly's bottom lip. Opening her mouth to accept him, she put her other hand on the back of his neck, keeping his mouth on hers.

"Aww, how cute," Morgan said when he and JJ came back to the table and saw Reid and Holly kissing. Both of them slightly blushing, the two lovers broke apart. Holly planted a light kiss to Reid's neck and then turned to Morgan.

"Just because you're jealous," she teased and stuck her tongue out at him. Then, JJ's cellphone rang. She disappeared outside so that she could better hear.

"Guys, we've gotta go," she said when she come back, and she looked at the group with a disappointing look in her eyes. "Plane leaves in an hour."

Holly couldn't help but to feel disappointment reek through her. This wasn't the first time they had been interrupted on a night out. Or a night in either, for that matter.

"We'd better get going," JJ said, and the group stood up. Holly held on to Reid's hand tightly as they walked towards the exit.

"I'll meet you back at the office, I'm gonna drive Holly home," Reid said as the group stopped in front of Morgan's car.

"All right, just don't be late," Morgan responded and then got into the car. Holly received a hug from both JJ and Garcia before the two blonds followed Morgan into the car.

The couple walked in silence to Reid's vintage Volvo, neither one of them trusting themselves not to say anything stupid. The drive over to Holly's apartment was made in an uncomfortable silence, both the occupants having their minds on different things, but still the same thing.

Reid really didn't like to leave Holly alone like this, but he knew he had no choice. Despite of her outgoing persona, she had the bad habit of keeping her feelings about things bottled up inside of her. It wasn't good for her, and he was constantly trying to get her to open up about what she was feeling.

Holly's mind on the other hand, was on something not so different. Sometimes she hated Reid's job. If you overlooked that he was gone for days at the time, he was constantly putting himself in danger. The days that he was away Holly slept 2 hours at the most every night.

Pulling up outside Holly's apartment, Reid turned off the ignition, an then followed her to her front door. She looked down as she unlocked it, not wanting him to see the tears that threatened to fall down her pale face.

"Holly," Reid said softly, placing his hand on her arm, stopping her from going through the front door.

"You should hurry, you're gonna miss the plane," she said, her voice cracking with tears. He lifted up her chin, making her look at him, and then gently stroked her cheek.

"I'm gonna be fine," he assured her, and at his words, she let out a sob and threw herself in his arms. Embracing her, Reid placed a light kiss to the top of her head. She sneaked her arms around his waist, holding on to him as tightly as she could.

"I love you," she sobbed, and Reid sighed.

"I love you too Holly, you know that," pulling back, he dried off her tears. "I'll be back for you." he promised, and Holly managed to press out a small smile.

"Come back to me," she said, and then leaned up to give him a passionate kiss. Reid pulled back after just a few seconds, knowing that it would get harder for him to leave if they continued.

"I'll call you the minute I get back," he said, and Holly nodded.

"Be careful,"

With one last kiss, she walked inside, closing the door behind her. Reid looked at the closed door for a few seconds, and then walked back to the car. He too prayed that this case wouldn't be too dangerous.

* * *

Trying to rub the sleep from her eyes, Holly walked slowly to the front door.

"Hold your breath, I'm coming," she called out as she glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 3.30, and she had only been asleep for about an hour. She had been woken up by someone banging on her door, and in her sleep dazed mind, she wondered who it could be. "Who is it?" she called through the front door, just like Reid had told her to always do, and her eyes opened widely when a familiar voice responded.

"It's me,"

"Spencer," she whispered as she unlocked the door and threw it open. Looking at him, she was troubled by how tired and pale he looked.

"Holly," he said, sounding like he had the entire world on his shoulders, and then fell into her arms. Holding on to her so tightly that she almost couldn't breathe, he placed kisses on her entire face. Pushing him away so that she could look at him, Holly searched for his gaze, and when he finally looked at her, Holly gasped. He looked so troubled, so haunted.

"Spence, what's the matter? You're scaring me," he didn't answer her, only swallowed hard and shook his head. "Come on inside."

Closing the door behind them, she directed him to the couch, where she told him to sit down. She walked slowly into the kitchen and put on a kettle of coffee. When she came back into the living room, she sat down in the armchair opposite from him. But Reid had other ideas. He patted the seat next to him, and Holly obliged.

"You wanna tell me about it?" she asked softly, and waited patiently for him to start talking. After a few long silent minutes, he finally spoke up.

"I just got back from a small college in Arizona, where there was a man killing young women. One of the..." he gulped, and Holly put a comforting hand on his knee, urging him to continue. "One of the women, she looked so much like you."

Holly looked at him through compassionate eyes. "Oh, honey." pulling him close to her, they shifted positions so that Holly was sitting in his lap with his arms tight around her. While stroking his hair soothingly, Reid continued.

"And, I couldn't look at her. Every time I looked at her, or at a picture of her, all I could see was you,"

"I'm here, nothing bad has happened to me, nothing bad is gonna happen to me. Relax," she kissed him softly. "Stay here, I'll bring you some coffee." Untangling her limbs, Holly returned to the kitchen where the coffee was ready. She poured them each a cup and then walked back into the living room. Assuming their earlier positions, she handed him one of the cups.

"Thank you," Reid whispered to her, and she offered him a sweet smile in return.

"No problem,"

They both drank their coffee in silence, and neither one of them spoke until the were both finished.

"You're going in to the office tomorrow?" Holly asked quietly, feeling the sleepy feeling return to her.

Reid shook his head. "No, Hotch said that I should take the day off, spend it with you,"

She smiled "Good, cuz' I have plans for us,"

He raised his eyebrows "Plans? Should I be afraid?"

Holly was glad that Reid had stopped thinking about the Arizona women, and was back to his regular self.

"Yes, you should be very afraid," she said with false seriousness, and Reid laughed. "Now take me to bed you weak, afraid man." she mocked, and then stood up. Holding her arms out for him to take, she yelped when he picked her up as she weighed nothing more than a feather.

"I'll show you weak," he said, and then kicked the bedroom door shut behind them. He carefully put her down on the bed, and undressed down to his underwear. Slipping down under the covers, Holly held it up so that Reid could lie down next to her.

Snuggling up next to him, Holly moved as close to him as she could. "You're a big dope, you know that, right?" she said, her voice thick with sleep.

Reid laughed. "Now I'm a dope? I thought I was a geek."

Holly smiled. "Yep," she giggled "But you're my geek. Now sleep, geek boy"

Reid gave her gentle kiss and drew her nearer to him. "Goodnight Holly. Love you"

Holly gave him another kiss, and smiled. "Night Spence, love you too,"

And so the two lovers fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms. Neither one of the knowing what lay in the future, but both of them knowing that they'd still have each other.

THE END


End file.
